


Please

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: AND WE ARE ALL FOR IT, Breeding Kink, Clyde Logan makes us his cum bucket, Crack Fic, F/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of cum play at the end, all porn no plot, but its nothing crazy i swear, clyde just wants to breed us, couch sex with clyde, just getting railed by Clyde Logan, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: This was totally written while I was horny and out of my mnd for Clyde Logan the other day (I dont even remember writing most of it 😂) Takes place right after Clyde gets out of jail.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Please

"Clyde, FUCK!" You threw your head back on the couch pillows, the tightness coiling in your core, desperate for release.

"Ya know damn well that ain't ma name darlin." He withdrew his thumb from your clit, the orgasm building suddenly winding down.

"Daddy, please." You begged, your chest heaving as you looked down at Clyde, annoyed at his teasing. His hair was disheveled on his face, beard glistening with your slick, a slight grin appearing on his face as he knelt between your legs.

"That's ma girl." He pushed back inside you with three of his thick fingers, making you arch your back. "Now stay real still fer me; ill make ya feel real good." Clyde continued curling his fingers inside of you while sucking hard on your clit until you felt yourself on the verge of yet another orgasm. You gasped, moaning audibly as the knot in your core was about to burst when you felt Clyde pull away once again, making you whine in frustration.

"Ya awfully impatient today, baby." He looked up at you, giving you a sly grin as he licked his fingers clean before climbing to hover over you, his cock laying stiff against your belly, smearing his pre-cum. He leaned into the crook of your neck, whispering in between kisses. "Haven't seen ya three months; the first time I make ya cum is gonna be on ma cock." His hands skimmed over your nipple, rolling each one between his fingers, making your arch your back towards him while earning small whimpers from you with each tug. "Eager little thing. Now open up fer me." Your cunt clenched at his words as you adjusted your legs for him to line himself up with you, your arousal already dripping down the backs of your thighs. Your breath hitched when Clyde began sloppily kissing and sucking hard on your tits, purple marks appearing where his lips once were while his fingers dug harshly into your hips, holding you in place.

"Gotta mark ya up, make sure everyone knows who these tits belong to." The room was spinning as you felt his cock prodding at your needy cunt. Clyde's large frame crushing you beneath him in the most delicious way. You slid your hand down between your bodies and wrapped it around his aching cock, barely able to wrap it around his girth, rubbing the tip on your folds, slicking it up with your own juices, feeling the sweet burn of being stretched to your limits as he pushed in slowly and bottomed out inside of you. 

Clyde rolled his hips, angling himself over you and leaning on his mechanical arm, so his cock was hitting that sweet spot inside of you with every thrust. The sound of his heavy balls pounding against your ass and the squelching from your cunt filled the room as he picked up the pace. You were both panting, feeling the overwhelming pleasure take over when Clyde quickly pinned your legs further back against your chest, getting deeper inside of you, making your eyes roll into the back of your head.

"Gonna fill ya up to the fuckin brim." He grunted as he continued to pound your cervix. "Shoot my load so deep in yer cunt, knock ya up on the first try. Get yer tits and yer belly all nice and round fer me, darlin. Can't fuckin wait to feel your tits all swollen in ma hand, to squeeze em. FUCK."

"Please, Clyde, I'm gonna." Your vision was blurring as the pressure continued to build in your core, feeling like it was going to snap any second. Clyde continued to mercilessly thrust into you, not slowing his pace.

Before you knew it, the tension snapped, and you were convulsing all over him, making Clyde plunge into you one last time with a shout as his orgasm hit him, spilling all of himself into you. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist as you continued to clench and pulse around him, milking him for every drop he had. He continued to pump into you, fucking his cum deeper and deeper inside you with every thrust.

Clyde let himself fall on top of you before pulling out and lowering himself between your legs. Admiring his work, your cunt spent, dripping with his seed. "Can't have ya wastin any of it." He said through heavy breaths, taking his thick fingers, pushing his cum back inside of you.


End file.
